


Stay

by neosvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bc I've been stuck in junhao hell for a week, Businessman!Jun, Cute, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mayhaps smut?? idk yet, Mild Meanie, One Shot, UniversityStudent!Minghao, Vv fluffy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosvt/pseuds/neosvt
Summary: don't leave me all alone in this hotel.junhao one shot.[inspired by: change your ticket by one direction]





	1. stay ; junhao

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some good fluff and I feel like I've read every Junhao there is in existence so,, i hope you enjoy!!

Minghao zipped up his luggage after spending five minutes pressing down onto the slightly overpacked suitcase. It was only going to be a day, Minghao didn't know why he was compelled to pack so much. But Junhui did say to bring some sort of suit or smart looking outfit. Minghao hadn't the slightest clue what Junhui had planed for them but granted, he never did. Junhui was just full of surprises... And money.

Both of which led Minghao into this current situation of being surprised by a chauffeur taking him to some hotel smack dab in the city.

He hummed softly to himself and made sure he had everything. Keys, phone wallet... Yep, everything seemed to be in his possession. Minghao then checked the time, quick to grab his luggage off of the bed as the driver would be here any second.

"Bye, Seokmin! Make sure if Mingyu brings home Wonwoo hyung, they don't go into my room" Minghao instructed, waving goodbye to his flat mate who was wasting away on the couch.

Seokmin just laughed. "Sure thing, Hao. Have fun with your family"

Minghao winced. He had exactly told anyone about him and Junhui's relationship... In fact, they were keeping it a secret from everyone.  _Wen Junhui: soon to be CEO of Wen Incorporated dating some random struggling University student, choosing him over current fiancé, Choi Seuljin._ Yeah, that's a headline Minghao would rather not see on every newspaper.

Minghao bid his last goodbye and rushed out of the house, messily dragging his suitcase as to not keep the driver waiting.

-

The second Minghao had opened his eyes, they had arrived at their destination. He hid a yawn behind his hand and sat back up, staring out the window to witness all of the extravagant scenery and architecture of the hotel. He gaped in awe. This looked so expensive.

Minghao thanked the driver and clambered out of the car. Once he had found himself standing in the entrance of the hotel, Minghao soon realised that he didn't know where the hell he was supposed to go. Junhui hadn't said much over text, only to meet him at the hotel at 6:00. Well, he was at the hotel now, so-

"Xu Minghao?" One of the hotel staff walked up to Minghao with a polite smile, snapping the 20 year old out from his thoughts.

"Uh-yes?" He stuttered, startled from the sudden voice and also the fact that this guy knew his name.

"Mr. Wen asked you to meet him in the moon suite on the 17th floor" The staff members spoke, handing a baffled Minghao a key card.

He accepted the key with a hesitant hand, bowing slightly to thank the employee who was quick to turn his back and return to his duties. Minghao's heart rate was accelerating quickly as the thought of seeing his boyfriend of 4 months made him a little panicked for no reason. Minghao hadn't a clue as to why. Maybe he was just embarrassed that Junhui was doing all these things for him. First it was dinners at fancy restaurants, then it was designer apparel (that Minghao claimed he didn't want but secretly he really really did) and now, lavish suites that probably cost more than all five houses Minghao had lived in throughout his life. Junhui was just too reckless in spending money on his (somewhat) new boyfriend.

So, Minghao finally set foot on the sparkling marble flooring with his old, worn in vans and awkwardly made his way to the elevators. He looked so out of place from all the people scattered around the lobby, dressed in sophisticated attire in contrast to his ripped jeans and graphic shirt.

He pressed the button labeled 17 and waited until he reached the specific floor.

Minghao stepped off of the elevator and followed a sign that pointed him to where the suites were all located. Finally, he found a door with "MOON SUITE" printed on a small plaque. He had almost missed it. Exhaling a shaky breath (due to a mix of both excitement and anxiousness), Minghao tapped the key card on the lock, hearing the beep to signal that the door had now been unlocked. He pushed the door open to reveal one of the most exquisite rooms he had ever seen. Good God, this one suite was bigger than the flat he shared with Mingyu and Seokmin. Minghao felt as if he had walked into one of the many rooms inside a palace.

"Minghao" A deep voice said his name which startled the student. He turned to see his boyfriend, hands in his pant pockets and hair gelled back. Junhui looked like a God. His voice sounded different though. It had never sounded so gravelly and heavy before.

"Gē" Minghao responded, leaving his luggage to stand independently next to his legs while the older strode over to the lanky male.

"I've missed you" Junhui stated, not able to keep his eyes off of Minghao's ethereal face. Especially now that a rosy blush had bloomed across his cheeks.

"It's only been 2 weeks" Minghao said, accepting the way Junhui's strong arms wrapped around his skinny waist, pulling their bodies closer.

"You could just tell me you've missed me too" Junhui chuckled, burying his face in the crock of Minghao's neck. The younger's breath hitched as his hands slowly made way across Junhui's broad shoulders, looping around the business man's neck.

"Fine" Minghao gnawed on his bottom lip. "I've missed you too, Jun"

And Junhui likes how those words sound coming out of Minghao's mouth. He smiled upon Minghao's pale skin, leaving long kisses here and there. Junhui knows that this was a weakness Minghao exerted. The older knows all the triggers that make his boyfriend weak, falling like putty in his hands.

"Gē... Shouldn't we wait until...?"

Junhui smirked. "Are you implying that this can go further, Haohao?"

Minghao likes that nickname (only from his boyfriend though) and Junhui is quite aware that he likes it.

"I mean maybe" Now Minghao is smiling a little smug. "Depends"

"On what?"

"If you can get me in the mood later"

Junhui sees that as a challenge and oh boy, does he love a challenge. "I'll hold that against you"

"Or you could hold me against the w-"

The phone rings, interrupting the couple's flirtatious and suggestive conversation. Junhui rolled his eyes and sneered while Minghao took that opportunity to break away from Junhui's hold, perhaps to tease just a little.

"We'll continue this conversation later. Answer the phone" Minghao whispered, kissing Junhui's jaw and quickly running away before he could catch him.

Junhui just laughed shortly but did exactly what his loved one instructed.

Minghao soon finds the bed, kicking off his practically decomposing shoes and laying down. He picked up the tv remote and flicked through the channels until he lands on the Disney Channel, being the little kid he truely was on the inside. He doesn't really know what the show is about but Minghao can't help but laugh at the basic jokes and cringe at some of them too. He's just doing this to pass time until Junhui can join him.

And the older does after a few more minutes.

Minghao smiles at his walking figure, watching Junhui up until he is lain on the bed, close to Minghao.

"So, why'd you call me out here?" Minghao asked, resting his head on Junhui's shoulder as the businessman played with Minghao's long fingers, admiring them. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. This is definitely better than doing the economics paper I was assigned yesterday"

Junhui laughed at that. "I've just missed you, that's all... I've been so busy in the office recently and I just want a break" Junhui breaths out. "You're my special place, Minghao"

"Very cheesy" Minghao snorted, smiled and then kissed Junhui's cheek. "But I like it... You're my special place too, Gē"

"Ugh, what would I do without you?" Junhui groaned, pouting out his lip and pulling Minghao on top of his body. Due to the abrupt action, Minghao giggled gleefully. He covered his mouth behind his hand as bashful butterflies fill his stomach.

"Not very much" Minghao admitted.

"You're right" Junhui nodded, smiling brightly now. He leaned in, closing the space there once was between himself and his boyfriend until their lips touched.

It was a sweet kiss, they usually were when it came to Junhui. Minghao had never felt so much contentment in his life unless his lips moved against the older's. He doesn't understand how a single person could make him feel so many different things. Passion, desire, love. Minghao couldn't help but smile into the kiss, feeling Junhui's thumb caress his cheek. He chuckled.

"What are you smiling about?" Junhui asked in a low but humorous tone, killing the kiss but not pulling away. It was strange to feel him talking against Minghao's lips.

"How much I lov-" But Minghao stopped himself. His eyes went wide and he froze. He quickly pulled back, using his arms to loom right over Junhui. He felt embarrassed; terrified. He hadn't told Junhui that he loved him yet or had Minghao even thought he did. Was it too soon to be saying that?

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Junhui questioned. His voice dripped with tease as a grin forms upon his lips.

"I-It just slipped out-" Minghao tried to stammer, looking down to hide his immensely blushing face from his boyfriend.

"No, Minghao" Junhui interrupted, pushing the subject further and forcing Minghao to look right into his eyes. This time, Minghao can't run and he won't. "Let me ask again. What were you smiling about?"

"H-How much I love you" It's barely a whisper if you could even consider it that. At this point, Minghao's face is on fire and his eyes begin to wonder places that isn't Junhui's face. His lips were pressed together in uncertainty.

But, Junhui just laughed and kissed Minghao again, pushing upwards so that the two men were sitting up right.

"Good" He breathed out, twisting his head to further deepen the kiss. "Because I love you too"

Fireworks. Minghao could feel them imploding inside his heart. His stomach flipped over, his cheeks dusted with crimson and his chest clenched. It didn't feel wrong, not one little bit. They had only been seeing each other for around 4 months but their love felt so right. Maybe Minghao had been loving Junhui for quite some time now but just hadn't really thought about it. Now that he has and that Junhui admitted his feelings too, Minghao could confidently let those 3 words tumbled out of his mouth.

"Hmm... Gē, we should stop" Minghao panted, gulping when Junhui's hand started to travel up his thigh.

"Should we? You've never been one to  _stop_ , Haohao" Junhui smirked, swiping his tongue across Minghao's bottom lip, causing the other to whimper. But, Minghao cleared his throat and pulled back, averting his eyes.

"Surely you didn't call me here, to this expensive suite just to have sex" Minghao said.

"And if I did?" Junhui asked, lightly tracing the contours of Minghao's face with the back of his hand. "We've done it before"

Minghao opened his mouth but only a croaked noise escapes. He quickly shut it and Junhui laughed.

"But, you're right. I do have plans for us in... 20 minutes" Junhui informed, checking the Rolex on his wrist. Minghao would then smile warmly at that. He loved Junhui's surprises, they were always so sweet. "Did you bring an outfit?"

Minghao nodded.

Junhui pecked his lover's lips one final time. "Okay, get dressed"

Junhui then left Minghao to get ready. The student opened up his suitcase and took out a baby blue, woollen turtleneck, a grey blazer and a pair of black jeans. Minghao had to buy the jeans earlier today because he had only noticed that he never owned a pair that didn't have rips in them. Still, the outfit looked casual but presentable and Minghao hoped it was good enough for where ever they were going.

"You decent?" Junhui asked, peaking his head into the room with his eyes covered by his hand. Minghao rolled his eyes while fixing his sleeves.

"As if you care. You'd look anyway" Minghao slipped in a light chuckle with his words.

Junhui laughed and uncovered his eyes, agreeing. He walked up to Minghao, eyebrows raised as he whistles.

"You look gorgeous" He compliments.

"You always say that"

"Because it's true" Junhui smiled and kissed Minghao lightly. "Here, I have a present for you"

He reveals something that he had been hiding behind his back, handing it to Minghao. The younger chocked when seeing the iconic and minimalist Gucci packaging. Minghao looked up at Junhui, back down at the bag and back to Junhui.

"Gē..."

"Just open it" Junhui insisted and open it, Minghao did.

His eyes then go wide as his mouth unhinged, agape. He stared at the black leather loafers with the golden GG twinkling in the lights of the suite. Minghao gasped, his throat was dry.

"Gē, you didn't"

"But I did" Junhui smiled, and arm now around Minghao's frame.

"These are like, a million won!" Minghao exclaimed, afraid to touch such expensive items. "You need to stop sending so much on me"

"That barely makes a dent in my bank account, Hao and you know it" Junhui said, though it wasn't meant to be a boast. "Besides, look at the shoes you came in with. The  _sole_  is about to rip off and there's a hole on the left one"

Minghao blushes at that because he knew it was true. "Junhui gē, I cant possibly..."

"Okay... If you really don't want them, I guess I'll just..." Junhui dragged out, reaching for the shoes until Minghao stopped him.

"No" He is quick to say. "No, okay. Thank you, thank you. I love them and I love you" Minghao rushed, kissing Junhui's lips multiple times in gratitude.

"They just out class everything I wear" Minghao said.

"Then I guess I'll just have to buy you a whole new wardrobe" Junhui shrugged and if it would be the easiest thing in the world. To him, it probably was.

But, Minghao shook his head. "Don't you dare"

Junhui chuckled and kissed the top of Minghao's head. "Okay. Put them on, we have to go now"

Minghao did exactly that, slipping on the loafers and smiling when they fit perfectly. God, he was being spoiled so much but he knew that it was because Junhui loved him and wanted Minghao to own the best things.

Now, the couple were sneaking out the back of the hotel as to not attract any attention from the people in the lobby. Junhui's face had become a very noticeable one in the past year, thanks to his father's company gaining more and more success so he always had to tread lightly and think ahead whenever he want to be with Minghao. It was a hassle really and the younger of the two still couldn't understand why Junhui would go through all the trouble. He didn't deserve Junhui in all honesty.

The couple got into the car Minghao had arrived in the hotel in with the same driver taking them to a new place. The car ride was surrounded in a comfortable silence. Junhui had slipped his hand into Minghao's, lacing their fingers together and hold his boyfriend's hand tight. Minghao grinned and rested his head upon Junhui's shoulder as the two looked out of the tinted window together, watching the city and it's citizens rush by. The sun had set now and the night was very young.

"I made dinner reservations here. My friend's going to help us sneak in, they have a special room just for us" Junhui spoke quietly and Minghao nodded, smiling.

He glanced out at the front of the restaurant, stunned to see that tis was the restaurant Mingyu's boyfriend worked in. Luckily they were eating with everyone else, so Minghao could avoid possibly seeing Wonwoo there. 

The driver parked the car behind the building, the couple thanked him and made their way towards the door labelled "staff only". Junhui sent out a text (presumably to his friend) and waited only a few heartbeats until the door opened. Minghao went to smile but instead his breath hitched and his head snapped down.

"Hey, Won" Junhui greeted.

"Hey. Follow me" Wonwoo said and the couple complied.

Minghao's grip tightened ever so slightly on Junhui's hand as his face was pushed up against the older's back. He crossed his fingers in hopes that Wonwoo hadn't seen his face properly.

"So, Minghao... Mind telling me how you managed to get away with dating my best friend for 4 months?" Wonwoo asked casually, checking behind him with a smug smirk at the blushing Chinese male. Junhui laughed.

"You guys know each other?" The businessman inquired.

"I'm dating his roommate" Wonwoo shrugged.

"Don't tell Mingyu" Minghao mumbles and Wonwoo's expression turned softer.

"Of course not" Wonwoo retorted. He opened a one of the doubles doors, revealing a dimly lit room with a table and two chairs right in the middle. If this wasn't the definition of romantic, Minghao didn't know what was. 

"We only use this room for important business meetings or get togethers which doesn't happen very often" Wonwoo explained, chuckling before saying, "Enjoy your night" He closed the door, leaving the couple by themselves.

Minghao exhaled while looking around.

"What do you think?" Junhui asked, snaking his arm around Minghao's middle and pulling him towards the table which was perfectly set and had their meals on it.

"I think this is the most romantic thing you've done for me so far" Minghao hummed, pushing himself up to kiss Junhui's lips momentarily. "Thank you, Gē"

"Of course, baby"

They took their seats, with Junhui pouring them both a glass of red wine. Minghao takes a sip of his water before digging into the freshly made carbonara. His tastebuds felt like they were on a high when he took that first bite. Junhui always knew where the best food in Seoul was, today was no expeption.

"Does this remind you of the night we first met?" Junhui spoke up, placing a hand on Minghao's knee who chuckled airily. He nodded.

"Well, we didn't meet  _that_ night. You just kept staring at me and coming back to the restaurant until you finally had the balls to say something"

"But you admit that you were into me too, yeah?"

Minghao turned his head to properly face Junhui. "Of course. Some handsome man couldn't keep his eyes off me while I was working. Obviously I was intrigued"  
  
  


_[you say it's hard to keep a secret]_  
  
  


_Junhui was sick of these random dinners his father would have him attend to get closer to his arranged wife. They were already going to move in together in a month so why did it even matter? God, Junhui wasn't even ready to get married. He had never even been in a real relationship before and suddenly he's jumping into engagement? Junhui understood that his family moved the company over to Korea to gain more business partners, but this wasn't the exact way Junhui thought they would be making partnerships._

_Junhui sighed out, sipping his wine while his "fiancé" clung onto his arm and their father's conversation went into one ear and right out the other. He was immensely bored and wanted to go home. It had only been 15 minutes since he arrived at the restaurant._

_"Junhui, honey, what do you think you'll order?" Seuljin asked, her voice sickly sweet. Junhui brought himself back to reality._

_"Oh uh... I dunno" He replied lamely._

_"Hi there. Are you all ready to order?"_

_Junhui looked up, doing a double take at the waiter who had just appeared in front of them with a note pad. The businessman gulped, taken aback by the stranger's beauty. His raven hair was slightly long and his uniform was a perfect fit for his slim figure. Ethereal._

_"Junhui? Your order?" His father asked, tapping his son's leg with his foot under the table. Junhui frantically looked on the menu and order the first thing he saw as to not keep the waiter waiting which just so happened a lobster. He doesn't really like lobster..._

_As the waiter jots it down, Seuljin whispers to him, "Don't you hate lobster?"_

_"W-What, psh... No. Who told you that?" Junhui coughed awkwardly. Now his palms were sweating and the urge to stare at the waiter was almost overpowering._

_Soon, the waiter is leaving with their orders and Junhui can't help but follow his every move._

_Minghao can feel the man's gaze set on him which intimidates the student. It's powerful. He feels as if he had to proper his posture and walk around with his head held high as to make himself look better than what he actual was. Minghao can't comprehend that such a handsome young man has taken interest in him. Sometimes he would catch the guy staring but can't bring himself to meet his eyes. They'll never see each other again after tonight anyway. Minghao has to remind himself that._

_Minghao rushed around the restaurant, taking orders and serving food but when it's time for him to take the food to table 34, the University student feels his heart pounding. Can he even stand close to that man without feeling like he's about to pass out? But, this is his job and Minghao can't just let his anxiety of being near this man get the best of him._

_So, Minghao balanced 2 plates on his hands, breathing in and out while approaching the table. He set down the salad in front of the woman and then, the lobster in front of the handsome stranger._

_"Thank you"_

_Oh and that was probably the most attractive voice Minghao has heard in a while. His cheeks go red. Minghao locked eyes with the man, smiling slightly and bowing his head. He rushed away before his heart could exploded out of his chest._

_Minghao turned back around though, curious to see if that man was still looking at him. He was. Minghao wasn't surprised at this point. He had a small smirk on his face, sending Minghao a quick wink which made Minghao's face heat up once again. He giggled quietly to himself and bit his lip to contain a smile._

_Minghao was about to go crazy over some random stranger._  
  
  


_[i promise that i'll never tell]_

 

_-_

 

They had finished dinner, squeezing in some dessert right at the end before the couple retreated back to their hotel suite.

Minghao sighed contently, sliding his new loafers off his feet and shuffling over to the bed. It was only 8:30 and it felt way too early to fall asleep now. Minghao fell backwards, being invited by the softness of the mattress. His eyes were closed as he relaxed his body from what had been a wondrous night with his boyfriend. The other side of the bed dipped, letting Minghao know that Junhui had joined him.

"What are you doing, Haohao?" Junhui questioned with a laugh, hovering over the younger's face who had just opened his eyes. Minghao couldn't help but giggle at how close Junhui was to him.

"Not sure really" Minghao said, pushing himself up to meet Junhui's lips. "Can we run a bath?"

Junhui hummed happily, not being object to that idea. He was quick to jump off of the bed, running in front of Minghao, grabbing his hands and pulling the younger back up on his feet. Minghao giggled again as he let himself fall upon Junhui, loosely wrapping his arms around the older's neck. Together, they sauntered over to the bathroom and switched on the lights. Minghao hadn't (and couldn't) get over the fact that there was a mini chandelier glistening and emitting light right above their heads.

Junhui reached over to the bathtub and turned on the water, testing out the temperature to make sure it was perfect just for them. Then, he began to strip. There was no warning so Minghao couldn't stop himself from yelping at the sight of Junhui's glorious back. The older chuckled in response and turned to face Minghao who fell into a deeper daze  at the new sight of Junhui's torso, rock hard abs and all.

Blushing, Minghao cover his eyes quickly and turned. He had seen Junhui naked multiple times and vice versa but they had all ended so quickly. It was always when they lead up to having sex. They would both be stark naked, they would fuck and boom, Minghao would be knocked out for the next 8 hours. But this was a totally different scenario. Junhui was going to be completely naked in front of Minghao where the younger could find no distraction from his God-like body. Minghao didn't even know if he was able to make it out of this hotel alive.

"What? Are you embarrassed, Haohao?" Junhui asked, tone humorous as his hands clamped over Minghao's shoulders. The other felt frozen under his touch.

Minghao tried to open his mouth but nothing came out. He just allowed Junhui to slowly pull off his blazer until it dropped onto the cold tiles.

"It's just me" Junhui tried to reason.

Minghao rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah.  _It's just me_ , the hottest guy in the universe standing around half naked"

Junhui snickered and shook his head. His fingers grabbed hold of the light coloured fabric of Minghao's turtleneck and pulled the top over the younger's head. Junhui smiled to himself when Minghao's raven hair became a little ruffled and his pale cheeks were still tinted a cute pink  
colour.

And when Junhui was able to assist Minghao in tasking off his jeans as well, the slightly shorter panicked and grabbed both Junhui's wrist to stop him. Minghao's mind was clouded over.

"I'll do it myself, pervert" He grumbled, earning a light kiss on his cheek and a little laugh from his boyfriend.

"You think they have bubble bath?" Minghao asked after frowning at the dull plain water filled a little over half way inside the tub. Junhui shook his head after looking in ever drawer and cabinet.

"No. Maybe we could just dump a bunch of body wash in it" Junhui suggested which sounded kind of dumb but Minghao knew it would work. Besides having the bath looking like a disappointment, Minghao wanted bubbles floating around as to not continue seeing Junhui's dick.

So, Minghao squirted a good amount of the suite's complimentary body wash into the steaming water and swirled it around until the once clear water was now clouded with a few patches of bubbles.

Minghao dipped his foot in, slowly submerging it until it hit the bottom of the bathtub. He shivered at the sudden warmth invading his body. Junhui was quick to join him too and soon both men were sunken in the bathtub, water hitting the middle of their torsos.

"Hmm... This feels nice" Minghao hummed, allowing himself to relax in the heated water. He was sitting in the middle of Junhui's legs, back pressed against Junhui's body and his head leaning back in his shoulder. Minghao's eyes were closed with the edges of his lips curled a little out of contentment. Junhui could help but coo at that. Minghao was just so effortlessly beautiful.

In that bathtub was where the couple found themselves staying in until the water turned cold. They spoke quietly to another as to not disturb the relaxing atmosphere they were immersed in, playing around with the slowly fading bubbles. Junhui, at one point, collected a handful of bubbles and softly placed them on Minghao's head. The younger whined in protest, telling Junhui to take them off which allowed the other to pour water on him.

"Junhui gē!" Minghao yelled, turning around sharply and glaring at the laughing man. His long bangs were now stuck to his face, making it hard to see anything.

"I didn't want to get my hair wet" Minghao said, using an angry tone. Junhui cupped his face and cooed.

"Don't be a baby. I'll help you dry off" Junhui kissed Minghao's face before Minghao turned around again. He sank a little deeper into the bathtub.

"Why do I even love you?" He mumbled, trying to be mad but the large smile on his face proved Junhui otherwise.

Finally, they got out of the bathtub after realising that they had probably been in the bath for over an hour. Minghao cutely wrapped the towel over his shoulders, holding it closed as he ran out of the bathroom before he could hear the water draining. It was so loud and ever since he was little, Minghao had been afraid of that noise. He always thought demons were trying to escape the drain or something and now he just has to live with that lame fear.

The couple changed into their pyjamas which for Minghao was a pair of boxers and a loose shirt (Junhui's shirt that he stole the other month). He shook his head to rid the hair from his face as he sat on the bed. Junhui appeared in front of the younger with a towel, draping it over Minghao's head and ruffling it around to dry off his hair. Quiet giggles filled the air with smiles of adoration graced their faces.

Minghao's arms wrapped tightly around Junhui's neck, pulling the older closer at the same time as pulling the two of them down on the bed. Junhui grinned, hiding his face in Minghao's neck as he stood between his long legs that coiled around his waist.

"This looks good on you" Junhui said, referring to the shirt he had once questioned as to where it had gone. But now that he had seen Minghao in his clothes, Junhui wished he would steal  from his wardrobe more often.

"Mhm. I'm sleepy" Minghao hummed softly, playing with Junhui's dyed brown locks. The older nodded.

"Then let's go to bed"

Junhui unraveled himself out of Minghao grasp and went to turn off the lights, returning to the king sized bed to join Minghao under the sheets.

Instinctively, Junhui pulled Minghao into his chest as they tangled their legs together, hugging with the younger's head under Junhui's chin. Minghao always felt safe under Junhui's touch. His embrace could easily melt all of Minghao's troubles and anxieties. They both bed one another a good night and soon, the two were entranced in sleep.

-

It was late at night. Minghao felt cold even under the thick duvet. He stirred in his sleep, prying open his eye to see that Junhui's body was no where to be found. Confused, Minghao slowly bean to sit up, about to walk around to find Junhui until he heard the older's voice from outside the bedroom. It made him stay put and though he didn't want to be nosy, Minghao couldn't help but listen into the phone call Junhui was having.

"Nothing, I'm staying over at a friend's house... No! I can't just leave to Jeju  _now,_  dad"

Minghao pursed his lip in a fine line at the heated conversation.

"Seuljin sees me every day, I don't know why you're freaking out that I'm not home for one night" Junhui argued and Minghao could detect every ounce of annoyance in his voice. It made him wince. "I'm getting  _married_  to her and we're living together. How much closer could you make us get?"

Silence.

"I mean, can we reschedule? It's one meeting, can't you handle it yourself?" There was another long pause until Junhui scoffed. "Whatever"

Minghao bit his lip and quickly fell back onto the bed and pretended that he was still asleep. Junhui walked back into the room, heaving a sigh as he wrapped his arms around Minghao again. He suppressed the urge smile when Junhui placed a kiss upon his forehead.

-

Minghao woke up and remembered the conversation of only a few hours ago with Junhui and his father. Obviously it was abo,ut their company and Junhui's arranged marriage. It still made Minghao's stomach twist whenever he thought of the fact that Junhui had a fiancé. Even if Junhui never liked Seuljin in that way, Minghao just felt bad that Junhui was sneaking around behind his family's back.

It also seemed like Junhui had a business meeting to attend to in Jeju today which Minghao knew he couldn't make if he was stuck in a suite room with him. Minghao brushed a few strands of hair out of Junhui's face, admiring his peaceful expression. Maybe he should leave so Junhui could get ready. They had already spent some time together so now, their daily lives were put off hold and would continue as normal.

Minghao was careful not to wake Junhui up as he clambered out of bed, tiptoeing over to his suitcase to grab the extra clothes he brought.

Just as he was about to pull on his jeans, Minghao heard the sheets ruffling around.

"What are you doing?" Junhui's morning voice was groggy and raspy aka: very attractive.

The older had gotten mesmerised by Minghao's body, but when had he not been? And just the sight of him changing made Junhui's mind go crazy. Minghao was very skinny and scrawniest compared to Junhui but he still had so much strength and muscle. The way his body felt under Junhui's hands was intoxicating. Junhui got out of bed to stand behind his boyfriend.

"Stop. Come back to bed" Junhui whispered into the other's ear, hearing Minghao's breath hitch as he did. Minghao cleared his throat and tried to get back to dressing himself.

"I uh, have to go" Minghao lied slightly. He did  _have_  to go but for a reason that probably wasn't valid enough for Junhui. "Didn't you say we'd only stay for a night?"

Junhui pouted. "C'mon~ I can book for more days. Just come back to bed"

"I really have to go" Minghao mumbled, trying to push past Junhui until the man encased him in a tight hug and dragged him back. Minghao yelped in surprise as he stumbled back, falling onto the mattress with Junhui under him.

"Gē!" He gasped, trying to escape his boyfriend's grasp but it seemed as if Junhui's strength surpassed his by a bit. Minghao groaned and whined, flipping himself around so that he was resting his chin on Junhui's chest.

The older grinned a little, leaning down to kiss Minghao's lips. He didn't want to but Minghao couldn't stop himself from sinking into the loving action. He moved upwards to give them both a better angle. Minghao's knees fell beside the older's hips as Junhui held his hips securely.

Minghao's breathing started to get a little heavier when Junhui pulled back to kiss his neck gently. Minghao's eyes fluttered shut again with his finger's running through Junhui's fluffy, untamed morning hair. Honestly, Minghao thought Junhui looked better without all the hair gel and sophisticated clothing.

But, Minghao snapped himself back into reality.

"Junhui gē, we should stop" He exhaled slightly shakily as the sensation of Junhui's cool fingers tracing the skin on his stomach made him tingle.

"Why?" Junhui inquired.

"You have responsibilities, Jun gē and I don't want to get in the way of them" Minghao admitted, feeling bashful now that Junhui had his eyes on his face. "I uh, heard your conversation with your dad last night... Sorry. But you should get ready for that meeting and go back home"

Junhui couldn't believe those words. His mouth was left agape slightly as his eyes softened, coiling his muscular arms around Minghao's middle.

"Hao... You don't have to worry about any of that" Junhui murmured, frowning a little at Minghao's forlorn aura.

"But I do" He spoke. "You're going to be the CEO of an _entire_ company, gē and not to mention you're engaged. You have to make your fiancé happy"

Junhui groaned. "I don't even like her. I don't want to get married... I want to be with you"

"Well, that can't really happen when you have to please your family" Minghao s,aid, masking his sadness with a heavy chuckle.

"Then I'll tell them" Junhui stated boldly, grabbing all of Minghao's attention now. "I'll tell them how I really feel and how frustrated I am with how they're controlling me"

"Gē..."

"No, I will. And if they kick me out, at least i'll still have you" Junhui smiled which made Minghao's heart pound and cheek redden.

"Look, I want to be with you all the time, Haohao and I know you get upset too when we have to sneak around constantly. It sucks and I just want to openly go outside with you" Junhui confessed, quickly kissing Minghao's lips. "So, fuck whatever expectations my family has for me. Let's stay here for a few more days"

The younger's heart swelled out of an overload of love. Junhui had always been so thoughtful and it was just so touching. Minghao could have never have asked for anyone better than the man who was embracing him. Junhui didn't even seem like a real person.

"Thank you, gē" Minghao pulled the older in for another kiss, this time making it deeper, filled with compassion. Junhui was quick to respond, soaking in all the adoration Minghao had for him.

"Ah, I still have work tomorrow" Minghao suddenly remembered. That didn't stop Junhui from ending the kiss.

"Call in sick. Minseok hyung won't care that much. You haven't used that excuse in a while"

Minghao nodded and giggled, letting himself fall deeper in love with this man and vice versa.   
  
  


**_[the end]_ **


	2. BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is a month late ik i forgot i had to write it whOops oh well it’s here now so it’s g. i’ll go over it later too bc it’s kinda rushed

Junhui's palms were sweating as he licked his lips in anticipation. He had been sitting in an agitating silence all throughout the car ride back to the office. It had been 4 days since Junhui had been home or had any contact with his family. He had turned his phone off after the 76th call from his father and the millionth text from Seuljin. The life he was forced to lead couldn't compare with the secretive life he wished he could have.

Being with Minghao was like no other. Junhui had grown up in such a strict family, harbouring all the qualities his parents wanted in a son and being with the younger Chinese man was eye opening. Junhui felt like he was swimming in the clouds, content and genuinely happy. He had never felt that before Minghao entered his life and suddenly, Junhui craved it. He longed to be graced with the wonderful feeling of true and raw happiness, only finding that when he was with Minghao.

That's when Junhui knew he was in love. He had never been in said love before but it all just felt so perfect. It was meant to be and written in the stars only to be played out when the time was right. It had only been 4 months but Junhui was certain if his feelings and apparently Minghao was too.

Junhui burst into his father's office where he found his parents and fiancé sitting on the cheery red, leather bound couch. Suddenly, a gust of nervousness winded Junhui, punching him hard in the gut once all eyes landed on him.

"Where have you been?!" His father raged. His ears were red and the angriest expression planted on his face. He was fuming and all that anger was directed right at Junhui.

"Dad, I don't want to do this anymore" Junhui admitted easily, getting straight to the point. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, trying to seem more confident than he actually felt. "I don't... I don't want this life, I don't want this forced marriage and I don't want to run the company"

Everyone looked shocked. Jaws were dropped to the ground and eyes were as wide as dinner plates. An eery silence took place of the once heated atmosphere until Junhui spoke again, looking at Seuljin.

"It's not you, really. You're great, trust me but I don't think living the rest of your life with someone who can't love you back would be ideal"

The woman just smiled a little softly, eyes gentle as she nodded slightly. "I suppose so..."

"Wen Junhui, what do you think you're talking about?" His father growled. "You're risking the whole company and the family name"

"Well, maybe being controlled for twenty three years of my life had left a bad taste in my mouth. Your words just prove your true intentions" Junhui spat out. "You never really cared about me. You only care about the success of the company and how the public see us. That isn't what I want, dad"

"And what do you want, Jun?" His mother asked in a sweet tone that Junhui hadn't heard since childhood.

"I just want to be happy" Junhui shrugged, inhaling a deep breath. "I want to do things that make me happy, I want to experience the simple things in life without heavy burdens. You want to know where I've been? I've been with my boyfriend and it was probably the most fun I've ever had in my life"

"What?!"

Junhui almost laughed at the priceless look on his father's face. His head about about to pop off it seemed.

"Yeah... So, I'm leaving. It's obvious that you've let greed get the best of you and I don't want to be apart of a family that only exists to please the public" Junhui nodded his head in confirmation, allowing a small smile to settle on his lips with the taste of freedom lingering on his tongue. "I hope you'll understand"

Junhui turned on his heel, heart thumping fast and palms disgustingly sweaty. He only stoped when his mother called for him.

"Junhui?" Again, that sweetness reminded Junhui of his younger years where the burden on maintaining a certain image had yet to be bestowed upon him. It reminded the man of lovable atmospheres and being cuddled with the sense of family love.

He turned his head a little, in order to acknowledge that yes, he was listening.

"Lead a good life, okay? Call at least once a month"

Junhui's chest swelled up as he chuckled deeply. "I will. Thanks, mum"

Junhui shut the large wooden doors, muffling the sound of his father's protests and profound language with a huge smile.

-

Minghao had been on his phone and sitting on the couch for the last two hours. He was waiting for Junhui and the anticipation didn't mix well with the excitement. It made his stomach feel sick... but in a good way.

Seokmin was lain on the couch with the younger man, a textbook on his lap and a highlighter his hand but his eyes fixated on the tv screen. Seokmin was terrible at studying and majoring in finance really didn't help him out in that field.

Time seemed to go forever because Minghao remembered when Junhui texted him ten minutes ago, claiming that he would be at the house in five. Minghao checked the text messages again, with his heart rate increasing when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Mingyu quipped from the kitchen, already making his way towards the front door until Minghao bolted up from the couch, startling Seokmin.

"No! I'll get it!" He exclaimed, shoving Mingyu away who stumbled off to the side.

"Oh, it's the mysterious boyfriend" Seokmin smirked, finally putting a lid on the highlighter and sitting up straight.

Minghao was quick to open up the door, being faced with his boyfriend but in a plain shirt and jeans, his brown hair under a cap. Minghao was stunned at the casual look but it was definitely a style that he could easily get used too. Junhui always looked good in everything he wore but this specifically was superior.

"Hey" The older grinned, accepting the kiss Minghao instantly planted on his lips. "Sorry, I thought I was close but obviously I wasn't"

"That's fine" Minghao gleamed. "You're here now"

The younger stepped aside to let his boyfriend in the humble house, a large suitcase following him. This moment seemed so surreal that Minghao had to take a step back to analyse the situation because it was insane. Junhui: who had let the opportunity of becoming a business owner slip past him in order to keep his happiness was going to be living with him and his roommates now, which Minghao never would have believed could be possible.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend" Minghao introduced to his friends with a proud smile and holding onto Junhui's arm.

All three of them bowed respectively and said their hellos. Minghao couldn't sense any awkward tension between them which eased his heart rate by a significant amount.

"I'm Junhui. Nice to meet you" The oldest greeted, trying to equip a charming smile to further succeed in befriending his now new roommates.

"I'm Seokmin"

"Mingyu" The tallest said, though he kept his slanted eyes on Junhui. "I feel like I've seen you before..." He trailed off.

The sound of a door clicking open and a pair of feet shuffling along the carpet responded to the question and soon revealed a still sleepy Wonwoo, rubbing his face with messy hair. He had been napping for a few hours.

Junhui flickered his gaze over to the younger man who was squeezing past the group to get to the kitchen.

"Hey, Won"

"Sup, bitch" Wonwoo kept a straight face but held up a piece sign. Junhui rolled his eyes at his response and shoved his shoulder lightly.

"Also, you've probably seen him in the news. Junhui's gained quite some popularity recently, being the son of a millionaire that is" Wonwoo said casually, yawning while grabbing the bread. This left Seokmin and Mingyu in a state of shock.

"You know each other?" Mingyu asked at the same time Seokmin spluttered out an exclaimed,

"What?!"

Junhui nodded to both. "My dad owns Wen Incorporated which I  _was_ going to take over and Wonwoo's my best friend"

"The feeling isn't mutual" Wonwoo said in another monotone voice as he waited for his toast.

"Fuck you too"

Minghao hadn't much to say but he knew that this atmosphere was kindling. It made him smile uncontrollably and without even realising it. All his friends and his boyfriend were getting along easily which made a dumb, fluffy feeling burst through his veins. Minghao loved it. They were like a family almost.

A few hours later, everyone was sitting around in the living room, getting to know each other over two large pizzas and a movie playing in the background. The group of five spoke comfortably with one another with Junhui adapting and easily slipping into the group, acting as if he had known Minghao's friends for as long as he had. Minghao didn't say much that night, leaning back into Junhui's chest with the older's arms wrapped around his middle and watching the scenario unfold.  He was too involved with observing everyone that speaking hadn't even been a priority. That pleasant smile had yet to leave his lips and Minghao doubted that it would.

Finally, everyone had decided to call it a night. Mingyu picked up an already sleeping Wonwoo (Minghao swore that his hyung slept all day even when he had a good 8 hours the night before) and took him back to his room. Seokmin forced to himself to walk to his bedroom, feeling tired and having trouble keeping his eyes open and Minghao slipped his hand inside of Junhui's, taking them to their now shared room.

They didn't bother turning on the lights. They just changed into comfier clothing and fell on the bed after a long night of bonding. Minghao snuggled in closer to Junhui with a head on his chest with the older draping the cover over their tangled up bodies. Minghao sighed in contentment, making Junhui grin.

"And what are you so happy about?" He inquired.

"I'm just glad everyone was getting along... It was nice" Minghao replied, peering up at his boyfriend who was already looking at him. "How was it, by the way? Telling your family"

Junhui exhaled and tightened his hold around Minghao. "It was half and half. My father was furious, no surprise there but my mother seemed okay with it... She told me to lead a good life"

"That's nice" Minghao nodded. "Are you okay with it though? Leaving it all behind, I mean. You could have been a rich businessman with a family, living amongst designer clothes and expensive cars"

Junhui laughed quietly. "If I'm being honest, that sounds terrible. If I had continued going down that path, I would have been miserable, no doubt about it. I... kind of was before I met you" Junhui's eyes seemed softer in the moonlight. "That's why I chose you over them. You just get me, you know? You're there for me, you care about me and love me... That's all I'll ever need"

Minghao snorted but felt touched. He kissed Junhui. "That's a lot of sappy material you've got"

"Hmm. And I've got more, believe me but it's true" Junhui grinned happily against Minghao's lips. "All of it. I love you"

"I love you too, gē"

They both fell asleep utterly happy and excited to where the new days would take them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post a bonus chapter of the aftermath bc i can't get enough of fluff istg i need lots of assistance


End file.
